Finding Peter Pan
by Strange-Torpedo
Summary: James goes to Neverland, to meet up with his beloved Sylvia once more, only to become tangled into an adventure with pirates, indians....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own anyone of anything in Finding Neverland, or Peter Pan, for that matter.

**Finding Peter Pan**

James Matthew Barrie's dark chocolate eyes glazed over. He saw Sylvia dancing, swinging her shining blond hair from side to side, swaying the hips that completed her perfect hour glass figure. She twirled, causing her long, off pink gown to form a perfect circle around her long, slender legs. Her toes curled into the soft soil of the earth, the earth that James had created. _Neverland._

He sighed heavily, and ran his hands over the dominant cheekbones that distinguished his worn face._ It's been a year. A whole year. She's gone, James._ _Nothing you can do about it. Move on. She's gone to Neverland. Neverland. A place you can't go. You're an adult. Neverland is for children. _

As hard as James tried, he couldn't remove the twinkling sound of Sylvia's laugh, the way her blue eyes danced in her pale face. He missed her, every moment with her had been filled with overwhelming happiness, every minute without was filled with deep sorrow. Tears threatened to spill from James' eyes. He wiped them away angrily, suddenly mad at himself. Why dwell on the past? He had the boys to take care of.

The elegant grandfather clock in the Llewellyn-Davies household began to strike midnight. With each dong of the magnificent bell inside the clock, James' eyes began to droop more and more, slowly closing. The last gong rang out, echoing in the silent room. The only other sound present was the whimper of Nana, and the slow sound of James' breathing. James' lay, head resting on the back of the uncomfortable, flowered armchair, sleeping deeply.

The sun shone through James' eyelids, waking him up. He squeezed his eyes closed tightly, replaying the dream he had almost every night. _Or was it a nightmare?_ The dream began with Sylvia looking around with her twinkling eyes, awestruck, at the place James had created. _Neverland. _Fairies sang and giggled, flicking their hair around. Pirates snuck into view from the mist, then slowly retreated. Tiger-Lily led the other Indians silently through the forest. She had a quick glimpse of Peter Pan. "_That, is Neverland,"_ James whispered, not wanting to disturb Sylvia's first trip to Neverland. With a peaceful smile resting upon her face, she ventured forth, into the mist.

James groaned. It was absolutely freezing. He groggily reached down to pull up the covers over himself, keeping his eyes shut. Something wet touched his hand. James then realized something was digging into his back. His face was lying upon a cool, hard surface. Opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings. His face had been lying on a rock, a twig had been digging into his back, and he was laying on a bed of……leaves? James sprang into a sitting position. His dark hair flopped into his face, and he nervously brushed it away. _Where am I? This must be a dream. Pinch yourself, James, and you'll wake up. _James reached down, and pinched his thigh. Pain seared through his leg. _Or you could not be dreaming. What's going on?_ Suddenly, James heard someone snickering. The bush adjacent to him was shaking. He quickly backed up, cutting his hand on the jagged edge of a rock. James gasped, inspecting the cut that blood was leaking out of it. A snicker sounded again.

'Whowho's there?' James gulped, his voice breaking.

A young boy, with a freckled face, leaped out of the bushes. He wore a green tunic, and black paint was smeared beneath his dancing eyes.

'Peter Pan, at your service.'


	2. Meet Peter Pan

Thank you so much for the reviews! They really motivate me!XD

H.M. Chandler: Thanks:) Here's the update!

KatrinaKaiba: I have every intention to continue with this;) Thanks!

Meredith A. Jone: She does have an hourglass figure, eh? She's absolutely gorgeous...XDThanks v much.

**Finding Peter Pan- Chapter 2**

James gaped, open mouthed, at the boy before him.

"Peter…..Pan?" James asked.

The boy looked surprised. He flew through the air and landed on the rock James' head had been resting on just minutes before.

"Of course. Who else would I be?"

James laughed, suddenly finding the situation he was in funny. Peter cocked his head to the side questioningly.

"But I made you up! I'm dreaming, me lad. I must be. You can't be real."

"Why can't I be real? You said yourself, if you believe long enough and hard enough in one thing, it will come true."

James was at a loss for words. Peter continued,

"James, this is Neverland. You didn't make it up. You remembered it. You see James, when a child becomes an adult, he forgets about Neverland. To him, it doesn't exist. The only adults in Neverland are pirates, but you've changed that."

"Changed that? I don't believe you. This can't be real," James trailed off.

Peter let out a loud laugh, and then threw back his head and let out a magnificent crow. Then, turning to James, a smile spread across his face, making the dimples in his cheek stand out. He uttered one word,

"Wait."

James and Peter sat silently, not moving. A crowd of boys suddenly appeared, silently, from the bushes. They assembled in a group before Peter. Peter lazily got up, and sauntered over to them. He stood in front of them, and then patiently explained.

"These here are the lost boys. The whole gang. I don't think we need any introductions, you seem to know them well enough. James, you grew up. You forgot Neverland, like every other adult. Except you were a bit different; during the time you spent with the Llewllyn-Davies boys, you remembered. You remembered the Indians, the pirates, the lost boys. You made it into a play. No, it didn't make everyone remember Neverland was real, but something went off in them, they will never know what. Since Sylvia's death, the boys will come here during their dreams and tell me about how you grieve for her. And I think you'll be happy to know, Sylvia did come to Neverland. Remember? You said so yourself, and you made it happen. You gave us a Wendy."

At the mention of the name Wendy, the lost boys' faces shone with happiness. Peter allowed the boys to mumble for a few minutes, then silenced them with a wave of his hand.

"Sylvia is here James. You can see her."

James' thoughts raced. _Sylvia? Here? How he missed her. His heart ached for her every minute of the day, and now she was here. Waiting for him._

Peter read James' mind. He cleared his throat, and looked uneasy about what he was going to have to explain next. After opening and closing his mouth a few times, he spoke.

"The reason you're here James, is not just to see Sylvia. First we have to get her back. We need your help."

James stuttered, uncertain of what was going on.

"Get…..her back? I'm sorry. I don't believe I know what's going on."

Peter sighed, his eyes had lost their twinkle. With a sad look on his face, he answered James.

"The pirates have captured her. Captain Hook wants to kill me, and he's using Sylvia as bait. Beating him will be no problem of course, his sword fighting technique is quite ludicrous. However, James, Hook wants something else. He wants you as well. You wouldn't remember, but when you were a lad, you helped me beat him. You tripped him, I beat him, and he lost his hand to the crocodile."

James was silent for a few minutes. The boys waited patiently for his reaction.

"Well, me bonny lad. I'll help you. I need to see Sylvia. Although I don't remember what happened with me and Hook, we need to get Sylvia. I'd give my life to see her again."


	3. Dinner?

Thanks as always to my reviewers! You guys make me continue with this! Thanks

H.M. Chandler- You're becoming a regular reviewer! Thanks, I hope Sylvia's not in too much trouble either!

Dream Descends- Saranwrapper- Si, reviews are the spice of life!;)

Meredith A. Jones- Thanks for reading, and please keep doing so;)!

Nicole- Here's the update!

Missy Mouse- I'll try my best to give you a guided tour of Neverland

LotRseer3350- Thanks for the lovely review!

Hathor Valerious- I cried during the movie too! So sad!

Peter grinned, and ran a dirty hand through his messy hair.

"Well, James, we must hurry. No time to waste. Oh, and one more thing. We're going to have to get you," Peter broke off, and looked James up and down, "more suitable clothes."

James looked down at his expensive black suit, now smeared with dirt and grim. The white pinstripes were barely visible under the grass stains. James looked back at Peter and the Lost Boys, realizing how out of place he must have looked.

"Aye," James laughed, "and where might we get these clothes?"

"Follow me," Peter answered, beckoning James to follow him.

James followed Peter along a trail leading through the brush. A twig lashed against his face, causing blood to trickle from a newly made cut alongside his ivory complexion. James touched his face gingerly, and glanced at the red liquid that had come from his face. Shrugging, he wiped it off on his pants, and carried on.

Finally, Peter came to a halt in front of a large tree. His eyes twinkled, and he bent down, pushing on a knot protruding from a lower part of the tree. The wood disappeared, and a dark opening lay before him.

"Go on, James," Peter said politely, smirking.

"Right after you," James retorted, sensing something was not quite right.

Suddenly, James was pushed from behind, and losing his balance, stumbled forward and slid down the tunnel into the darkness. He landed with a thud on the hard earth.

"Ouch." His voice echoed into the darkness. "Peter?" James squinted, trying to made out where he was.

A woop came out of the darkness, and Peter slid down the tunnel, followed closely by the other boys.

"Welcome to our fort," Peter smiled, and with a wave of his hand, everything was lit. "Now, it's time for supper, I believe."

James got up, and bumped his head on the roof.

"Ow!" he yelped, rubbing the bump that was quickly forming.

"Oh, yes. I forgot about the roof. This place isn't really built for adults," Peter laughed, waving his hand for James to follow him.

James obediently followed Peter, making sure to bow his head all the while. One bump was quite enough. They arrived in the kitchen, or what seemed to be a kitchen, in James' opinion. The table was set with bowls, platters, glasses, and cutlery.

"Dinner is served," Peter announced, taking his seat at the head of the table.

James sat down to the right of him, and looked around. Surely the boys would be bringing in the food any minute. Instead, all the boys sat down, and watched Peter.

"Say grace," Peter commanded.

"GRACE!" the boys yelled, and then grabbed at the platters and bowls savagely. Once they had finished grabbing and arguing, they all began to pretend to eat. James sat there, awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Aren't you hungry?" inquired the young boy next to him.

"Umm, yes," James stuttered, not sure as how to answer, "but where's the food?"

The whole table fell silent, and every boy turned to stare at James, then at Peter. Peter wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, never taking his eyes off James. He was quiet for a moment, and then burst into a loud, raucous laughter. All the boys joined in, some of them were nearly crying! James nervously laughed, and when he looked back at the table, a large feast was spread before him! Chicken, roast, pies, cakes, it was a buffet made for a King! James grabbed the last drumstick before one of the boys could.

"Oye!" shouted Curly, the youngest of the boys. He grabbed a handful of pie and threw it at James. The pie splattered onto James face, and he slowly wiped the blueberry filling out of his eyes. The boys waited in silence to see his reaction. James burst out into laughter, grabbed the nearest pie, and threw it back at Curly. Curly's face was colored red from the strawberry pie. Within an instant, a full-fledged food fight was underway!

Later that night, while James was washing his face in the nearby creek, Peter approached him.

"See, James? You're still a boy in your heart. You believed hard enough that there was food, and it appeared before you. All you had to do was believe, James, just believe."


End file.
